paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyedogs Episode 1: Spicing it up
Spicing it up is the first episode of the first season of CP86's fan made Paw Patrol spin off show Skyedogs. It focus's on the story of Skye's very first few days with Freddie and Xavier on their TV show and her trying to "spice up" her perforomance on the show to try and impress her friends who are watching the TV show back in Adventure Bay. Note: Unlike it's main counterpart, the spin off show Skyedogs is rated PG rather than U and is broadcast on Nickelodeon rather than Nick Jr. Characters: Skye, Freddie, Xavier, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Ryder. Story: *Insert Skyedogs spin off show intro here* *Episode title shows up on screen. Written by CP86.* *Cue Airwolf season 4 theme.* A bandit flies really fast straight past the screen, followed very closely by Skye, Freddie and Xavier. The shot pans over to view the trio flying as fast as they can after the bandit. The shot then cuts to veiw the trio from the front. Freddie: "Give it up bandit! You can escape from us!" Bandit: "Never! You can't catch me suckers!" He flies straight ahead of them really fast. Skye: "Ok, he's just not complying so what do we do now?" Xavier: "Arm the missiles. The ones with the nitroglycerin warheads." Skye: "Ok then Xavier." All 3: "Ruff! Missiles!" Their missiles appear from their jet packs. Skye: "This is your last chance, hand over that gold now, or we will fire at you." Bandit: "You aint getting this gold back from me that easy buddies." Freddie: "Well then, I guess you have left us with no other choice. 3, 2, 1, FIRE!" They fire their missiles directly at the bandit. Bandit (Sarcastically): "Oh no, the missiles from the Skyedogs are right on my tail. What am I going to do? Oh I know." He flies straight towards a cliff face and pulls vertically up 1 second before impact. This causes the missiles to be thrown off course and they impact and explode on the cliff face. The trio fly right though the resulting dust cloud. Skye: "Blast! We didn't get him! What do we do now?" Freddie: "Fire our Machine guns at him." Skye: "Ok." All 3: "Ruff! Machine guns!" Their missiles retract and their Machine guns appear. Xavier: "Are we going to have to open fire on you?" Bandit: "I dunno, are you?" Freddie: "I'll take that as a yes! Guys, light him up!" Xavier and Skye: "With pleasure!" They all start firing at the bandit. Freddie: "Yeah! Take this bandit! Yes! Ok hold your fire, hold your fire." They stop shooting. Freddie: "Ok we hit his jet pack but he's not going down." Skye: "So what do we do now Freddie?" Freddie: "Hold on I've got an idea, Ruff! Laser!" Freddie's Machine guns retract and his laser appears. Freddie: "Alright you two, this bandit's about to get knocked out of the air!" Xavier: "Go on then brother!" Skye: "Yeah! Take him down Freddie!" Freddie: "Alright then. Oh yeah! Lasers are a symbol of justice! I hope you enjoyed your flight you sneaky little gold thief." *Slow motion shot of Freddie firing his laser at the bandit. It impacts the bandit's jet pack and he spirals downwards towards the ground. He impacts and flips over 3 times before coming to rest. Shot returns to normal real time speed.* The trio gently land right next to him. All 3: "YEAH! High paws!" They all high paw each other. Freddie: "You take that bandit! Yeah!" He fires his Machine guns directly up into the air. "Teamwork you two! We got him!" Xavier: "You are so nicked sunshine!" They are soon seen handing the bandit over to the police. Police Chief: "Thanks again you 3, what would his town do without you? Am I right?" Freddie: "Absolutely Chief, but we couldn't have done it without our newest friend, Skye." Skye: "Yes and this is exactly why you should never mess with the Skyedogs." Director: "Ok and cut! Brilliant! Great work today everybody! Time to call it a day." A production set bell rings as the set crew tidy up after filming. Freddie: "Well done today you two, that was some amazing acting." Skye: "Well I couldn't have done it without my 2 new best friends who taught me how to act now could I?" Xavier: "Oh Skye, your such a charmer." Skye: "Oh am I now, but anyway, I really can't wait for all my friends back in Adventure Bay to watch the first episode of season 2 when it airs on TV for the very first time." A couple of days later, Skye is now back at the lookout in Adventure Bay and she, the other pups and Ryder are all watching the first episode of season 2 on TV. Freddie (On TV): "3, 2, 1, FIRE!" The missiles fire on the TV. Rocky: "Well Skye, this is really amazing so far." Skye: "Well, that's our inner talent for you." Marshall: "I agree with Rocky, but could I just offer you one tiny little bit of constructive criticism?" Skye: "Oh yes go ahead, what constructive criticism might that be?" Marshall: "Well, I was just thinking, maybe you should try to make your acting just a little more, you know, intense." Rocky: "Yeah I agree with Marshall, we think you should try to, you know, spice your acting up, just a little bit." Skye: "Spice my acting up? Hmm." The next day, Skye, Freddie and Xavier are all at the XTV production offices for a production meeting with the Director and everyone else who works on the show. Skye: "And then I fly downwards after the bandit breathing fire at him, his jet pack gets smoked he crashes to the ground and then me, Freddie and Xavier hand him over to the police." Director: "Hmm, yes, that sounds like an amazing idea, I'm sure we can get the special effects team to pull something off for you." Skye: "Special effects? Nah! Do it for real buddy." Director: "Umm ok, I'm not sure how that's going to work but I'll give you 3 until tomorrow to figure that out and then we can get started with filming that episode." Skye: "Ok then, see you tomorrow." The 3 of them head out of the meeting room and down to the ground floor to exit production offices. All 3: "Ruff! Jet pack!" Their jet packs start up and they take off and fly back towards their base across the revine. Freddie: "Are you sure you want to do this stunt for real?" Skye: "Of course I'm sure, who needs CGI when you can have the real thing?" Xavier: "Actually, there might just be a way we can do this." Skye: "Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Xavier: "We'll show you once we get back home." Skye: "Alright then, this should be good." The trio's base comes into view and they fly straight for it, they land on the tarmac runway and head into the hanger which they call home. The hanger door closes behind them. Skye: "So how do you two think I'll be able to do this?" Xavier: "What your going to need is in this freezer." Xavier walk over to the frezzer and opens it's door. He starts rummaging though it's contents. Xavier: "Let's see now, nope, no, not that, nope, ah here it is." Xavier pulls out a bag of chillies. Xavier: "Your going to need these for your stunt tomorrow." Skye: "Really Xavier? Chillies?" Xavier: "Not just any chillies Skye." Freddie: "My Brother's right you know. These aren't ordinary chillies. These are Carolina Reapers. They are infamous for being the world's spiciest chilli peppers. Trust us, these this are way, way more spicy than ghost peppers." Skye: "Oh my goodness! Now I'm slightly nervous about trying one." Xavier: "Oh you'll be fine, just start by having 1 and then we'll explain our plan to you, ok?" Skye: "Ok then you two." Xavier: "Excellent." Freddie: "Also Skye, you may need this." Freddie reaches into the fridge and pulls out some milk. He takes the lid off and pours some into a glass. Then takes it over to Skye. Skye: "And I need milk because it's a cold drink right?" Freddie: "Well yes, but also because milk contains a substance called casein. A protien that neutralises the Carolina Reaper's capsasen, that's was causes the spiciness in chillies." Skye: "Umm, right. Ok, do I really..." Freddie: "Come on Skye, I know you can do it." Skye slowly and nervously takes one of the Carolina Reapers out of the bag and slowly brings it towards her mouth. She then slowly opens her mouth and Freddie is watching in anticipation, waging his tail. The chilli is now hovering in between Skye's jaws and then, Skye bites down on the chilli and starts chewing it. Then Skye gives off a funny look and slowly opens her mouth in shock. Skye: "Oh my goodness. That is outrageously spicy!" *Cough* *Cough* "It's like, fuming into my eyeballs! Ugh, my lips! Oh now my nose is running! *Heup!* Oh, here come the hiccups! Ugh, my face has gone num! And my teeth are burning! *Heup!* *Cough* *Cough* Oh I'm dead, I'm dead." Freddie: "Skye, remember the milk, here drink it." Freddie gives Skye the glass of milk and she starts drinking it. Skye: "Ugh yeah, ugh that's so much better. Ugh." Freddie: "Great, now, just one of those chillies is extremely spicey, but we think if you can eat loads of those, then maybe, just maybe, you might be able to breath fire and perform your stunt." Skye: "Umm ok..." Xavier: "Brilliant, well, tomorrow is when you perfrom your stunt. You can definitely do it tomorrow, I know you can." The next morning, the trio are getting ready to film the next episode of their show, they make their final checks of their jet packs before strapping them onto their backs. Then the auxiliary functions on their jet packs activate and the door of their hanger opens. They walk forwards onto the runway and Freddie flicks the start switch on his jet pack. Skye and Xavier do the same. *Cue Airwolf take off theme.* We see many close up shots of the jet packs coming into life before they are finally ready to take off. They bend their legs over into the take off position. Freddie: "Are you ready guys?" Xavier and Skye: "Yep we're ready." Then they allow their jet packs to launch them into the air. They are now flying. But not too fast to begin with. Just enough to give them a good start. They are soon clear of the runway and are flying over the revine just beyond the end of the runway. They bank around so they are now flying towards the filming site. Freddie: "Alright, it's now safe for us to activate turbo thrusters." Skye: "Well what are we waiting for then?" Xavier: "Yeah I knew you were going to say that." The trio activate their turbo thrusters and race straight off towards the filming site and supersonic speed. We see a shot of them flying straight, then banking to the left, then banking to the right and then flying straight past. The episode then cuts to them arriving at the filming site. They come to a stop above the filming crews and hover above them. Skye: "Did you remember to bring the Carolina Reapers Freddie?" Freddie: "Yes I did Skye, I have got them right here." Freddie pulls the bag out from underneath his jet pack. Skye: "Nice." Photography director: "Ok guys that's a 5 minute waning for you lot on set, thank you." All 3: "Ok then." Freddie: "Right, places you two, let's get ready to rumble." They all get into position, ready to begin filming the episode. Director: "Roll set. And camera." Producer holds clapperboard in front of the camera. Photography Director: "Thank you, number." The camera begins rolling. Producer: "Take 1, speed, maker." Producer claps clapperborad and then removes it from camera shot. Director (Over Megaphone): "Ready and, Action!" They begin with filming for the episode. Freddie: "Well Skye, you've been with us for a whole week now and you have done us proud." Skye: "Well that's very nice of you to say but, I haven't really had much of a challenge with you two yet." Xavier: "How do you mean?" Skye: "Well, there hasn't really been any really big, hard mission for us, not since I joined you anyway." Freddie: "Oh trust us Skye, they're not very common, but every once in a while, those kinds of missions do come up." Xavier: "We promise you, you will eventually get one. Then that will really put you new skills to the test." Skye: "I hope you two are right." Suddenly, there's an explosion and alarms start going off inside one of the buildings in Ryan Springs. People start panicking and a pup flies right out of the blast hole. Then someone appears from the blast hole. (Work in Progress) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Stories